


Pen, Paper, and Passion

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Sanvers Minis [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, found a thing on tumblr and caught the feels, fuck me sideways Maggie writes poetry, quite headcanony, shout out to my poetry days lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Maggie writes in a little black journal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr post:
> 
> http://thesameenshaw.tumblr.com/post/154705840342/concept-maggie-likes-writing-poetry-which-alex

It’s a little journal. Alex sees Maggie write in it sometimes, her brow furrowed in concentration. It seems a little too personal to ask about, and Maggie never offers, so Alex doesn’t mention it.

The first time Alex sees it is through the slight haze of the bar. Maggie leans over the pool table, every now and again she’ll rock back on her heels and purse her lips. The process looks almost painful and Alex didn’t hesitate to approach Maggie.

The sightings increase over time (though that could just be a product of them seeing each other more). Through the window of a diner, up against an alleyway wall, curled up on her couch…

And Maggie doesn’t always have the same expression when she writes in it. Sometimes it’s that pained concentration, sometimes Maggie almost smiles at the paper before her, and, very rarely, a tear drop will roll down dimpled cheeks and splash against the little, black book.

Usually, Maggie doesn’t pull it out when they’re together. But today was a soft day, neither went to work and they read or watched Netflix cuddled together the whole day.

Maggie makes homemade pizza. Alex is enthralled. It’s got oil, slices of tomato, fresh mozzarella (that Alex most certainly does not steal from), and fresh herbs that she hasn’t seen since her mother’s cooking.

Alex nuzzles into Maggie’s neck while she readies toppings “I’d’ve cooked earlier if I’d known I’d get this treatment.” They kiss against the counter top as the smell of cheese and Oregano swirls througb the kitchen. It’s still soft though, every touch, every gentle kiss placed on a smile.

Alex almost sighs in resignation when the timer dings. Maggie just huffs a laugh and pulls the pizza out before lacing her fingers back behind Alex’s neck.

They get to the pizza before it’s cold. Mostly.

Halfway through their third slices, Alex complimenting every bite, Maggie pulls out the black book. Their conversation teeters off, Maggie only hums at Alex’s words.

This time her finger taps at the table, her eyes flicking to Alex before dropping back to the page. Her pencil scratches rough and fast, like she can’t get the words out fast enough. Alex tilts her head and waits.

Maggie scoots her chair back suddenly and is up and moving. But Alex doesn’t say anything, she waits, the concentration still evident on her face. She walks to their bedroom, then back, then again to their bedroom.

She almost mumbles and now Alex has to know. So she rises from her seat and comes around the table. Maggie doesn’t seem to notice her slow movements.

Alex drags her fingers over a tiny heart doodled at the top of the page, it has her name in it. Alex smiles.

_~~Feathers~~ Down_

_Fingers over cheeks_  
_Kisses to make you weak  
_ _It’s dizzying and distorting_

_God, I’d have it no other way_

_She smiles like the sun_  
_But she doesn’t burn me_  
_She pushes me  
_ _But she doesn’t break me_

_She lifts me like no other_  
__~~I swear to you~~  
_Her touches send me soaring_  
_I swear to you  
__I have wings when she’s_ ~~near~~ with me

_Feathers on skin_  
_A halo shining_  
_I’ll go down fighting  
_ _That she’s an angel in hiding_

~~~~_She holds me tight_  
_Keeps my pieces together  
_ _Reminds me_

Alex’s fingers ghost over the last words. Her breaths feel short, her lips parted in surprise on the second line. She’s never read anything like it.

Maggie walks back in. Alex looks up, but Maggie doesn’t say anything. She just leans over the table and pulls the book so that she can write in it again.

Alex has seen the earth from space. She’s flown with the wind whipping through her hair and sea mist on her face.

Alex Danvers has never seen something as beautiful as Maggie’s hand spilling words across a page.

_She holds me tight_  
_Her arms wrapped in down_  
_The softest of touches  
_ _The most soothing of caresses_

_I have never felt arms  
_ _That feel so like a home_

Maggie taps her pencil on the page twice. Alex feels breathless still, there are tears in her throat that she can’t seem to swallow away. Maggie underlines the last line, then underlines it again.

She looks up at Alex and the concentration is gone. She puts the pencil down and glances back to the page. Her lips quirk, a nervous habit, and she waits.

Alex reaches out tentatively. She doesn’t want to overstep, doesn’t want to break whatever this moment is. She trails her fingers back over the words. She rereads every line.

“It’s beautiful, Maggie.” She looks at Maggie and doesn’t hide the awe in her eyes, the tears in her voice.

Maggie shrugs and Alex shakes her head. She steps around the table and cups Maggie’s cheeks in her hands. She strokes lightly, the words still fresh in her mind, _kisses to make you weak._

And she kisses Maggie. She doesn’t have the words to speak. She doesn’t have paint to spread over a canvas. But Alex has touches as soft as down and she will wrap Maggie in her home until she can’t anymore.

They sit, curled on the couch, Maggie’s head on Alex’s shoulder as Alex reads through the book. Maggie kisses her cheek when the tears finally spill over. She is sweet and kind and her words show every inch of her heart.

“What can I say? You’re my muse.”

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, so maybe I’m projecting on Maggie and this is all just completely out of character, but Maggie is such an intense person. She has depths to her that Alex hasn’t seen yet.

Maybe she wouldn’t write poetry but she’s got to have some sort of creative outlet. And she was an outsider as a kid and poetry wouldn’t garner her any attention (trust me, it doesn’t. Poetry is a quiet solace when the world presses down on your chest and it relieves an ache you didn’t know you had).

So she hides slips of paper filled with scratched out ink and maybe a teacher finds it (probably a nice woman who she’s crushed on all semester because she’s the only one who can get close enough). And little Maggie waits after nodding consent to her searching fingers.

And the woman tells her it’s good. It’s impressive. If she keeps at it, mabye she should think about publishing.

But it’s all so personal for Maggie. She writes when she’s at her lowest and at her highest. When she’s angry at the bigotry of the world, when the rain splatters against her windowpane just right, when a girl looks at her and Maggie’s heart flutters.

So Maggie doesn’t publish it. Just fills little, black journals until she’s got a box of them. (And maybe that was her graduation present from this teacher, her first, black, leather-bound notebook).

“Why do you write?” Alex is careful with her words. She knows how Kara gets with some of her paintings. She doesn’t want to scare Maggie.

Maggie plucks at the couch. She stopped showing her girlfriends the notebooks after one had called them creepy. She shrugs. But Alex is different and Maggie will try again.

“Sometimes, my chest feels tight. I just found that this helps.” Maggie shrugs again. “I kinda feel lighter afterward.” She chuckles, “if that makes any sense.”

Alex takes her hand and she is so sincere when she says, “It does. I feel lighter when I’m with you.”

And maybe Alex does have the words, because now Maggie feels a little short on breath, too. She could write about this woman until her fingers grew numb and she’d still have more to say. Maggie kisses her and Alex is right, she feels a little bit lighter.


End file.
